hero_talesfandomcom-20200224-history
Alvin
Alvin, birth name Alfred Vint Svent, is a protagonist in Tales of Xillia. He is a mercenary who has traveled around the world. He joins Jude Mathis and Milla Maxwell to help them on their journey. Statistics *'Name': Alvin, Alfred Vint Svent *'Origin': Tales of Xillia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 26 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Freelance Mercenary *'Blood Type': *'Height': 182 cm (5'12") *'Weight': 71 kg (156.5 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Brown *'Hair Color': Brown *'Relatives': Gilandor Yul Svent (Uncle) *'Alignment': Good (Originally Neutral) *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Artes *'Standard Equipment': Broadsword & Gun *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Demon Fang, Tiger Blade, Sonic Thrust, Variable Trigger, Tornado Drive, Arc Fire, Punishing Shot, Terra Rupture, Homing Shot, Pulse Shot, Cross Cleave, Fierce Demon Fang, Tiger Rage, Sonic Barrage, Variable Blast, Cyclone Drive, Arc Blaze, Hell Fryer, Terminus Pride *'Voice Actor': Tomokazu Sugita Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, likely higher *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic Combat and Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Class 10 *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, likely higher *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, likely higher *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range with Sword, Tens of Meters with Gun and Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Alvin is a tall man in his mid-twenties with spiky, brown hair and brown eyes. His attire consists of a light brown coat, a white formal shirt with bronze edges and a high collar, black trousers and white boots. He wears an unusual-looking black scarf with an orange end around his neck, which he describes as one of Fissmauge's finest. Personality Most of the time, Alvin exhibits a laid-back and friendly personality. This is noted by Leia, who always thought mercenaries were supposed to be gruff and scary, which Alvin says is just a stereotype. He claims to enjoy his job as a mercenary, saying that it's better than being a soldier since he can do his own thing and doesn't have to follow orders. Ultimately, however, it is revealed that he doesn't like his job very much at all, since all the jobs he had been doing were for his ill mother, who later dies. Alvin has been a mercenary for as long as he can remember, and claims to have already been a veteran by the time he was Jude's age. As such, he knows all the ins and outs about combat, and teaches Milla how to use a sword after she loses the Four Great Spirits (she had always used their help to guide her while using one before, and so had to learn how to use a sword from scratch). He tries to be a big brother mentor to Jude, often giving him lectures on growing up and becoming a man. However, these attempts more often than not backfire, as they just make Jude think he's weird or give a hint at his shadier nature. Of the initial trio consisting of himself, Milla and Jude, Alvin has the most logic and common sense; he is charismatic and good at socializing with others. Unlike Jude, he doesn't let his curiosity get the better of him and stays focused on the task at hand, as he believes they have enough to deal with as it is. He also does not show his own feelings very easily, rarely speaking about himself and often dodging questions whenever the subject is brought up. Though he outwardly seems to be acting just for himself, he can be very calculating in the times of need. Soon enough, Alvin reveals himself to be a highly devious and treacherous person, betraying both the party and the people they're fighting against multiple times throughout the game. This due to his painful past as a child soldier, which has ultimately made him unable to trust or be loyal to anybody, making his life an empty and meaningless existence. Although the group keep him around even after several betrayals, it's only so they can keep a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble. Ultimately, they do still care about him (save for Elize, who didn't trust him very much from the beginning), but find themselves unable to forgive him for what he's done. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Demon Fang': *'Tiger Blade': *'Sonic Thrust': *'Variable Trigger': *'Tornado Drive': *'Arc Fire': *'Punishing Shot': *'Terra Rupture': *'Homing Shot': *'Pulse Shot': *'Cross Cleave': Charged Artes: *'Fierce Demon Fang': *'Tiger Rage': *'Sonic Barrage': *'Variable Blast': *'Cyclone Drive': *'Arc Blaze': Arcane Artes: *'Hell Fryer': Mystic Artes: *'Terminus Pride': Alvin shoots down at the opponent, creating giant explosions. He then charges his blade and dives downward to the enemy, striking them with a giant explosion. This mystic arte charges his blade. Relationships *Jude Mathis *Milla Maxwell *Leia Rolando *Elize Lutus *Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert *Presa *Motoyasu Kitamura Battles Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Svent Family Category:Mercenary Category:Swordsmen Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Xillia Characters